Computer-assisted or autonomous driving (CA/AD) vehicles will likely become ubiquitous in coming years. It is hoped that CA/AD vehicles may enable better and much safer transportation than is now the norm. However, existing approaches to autonomous car safety are quite similar to legacy conceptual approaches (aka human controlled car). Generally, there is no essential safety advantages for people around and/or inside autonomous vehicles.
Furthermore, in case of an autonomous car “loss of control” or is hijacked remotely for making a terror attack/accidence, there isn't much can be done by other autonomous vehicles (beside regular police approaches).